Trouble makers generation
by Redneck Girl
Summary: Children of Kel, Neal, Aly, Prince Ronld, Raoul and Buri,and Numair and Daine go for knighthood.
1. Profiles

Discliamer: I own nothing.

Profiles

Kelandry, daughter of Neal(Meathead) and Yuki of Queenscove, Godchild of Keladry(Kel) and Dom of Masbolle, Granddaughter of Duke Barid and Duchess Marya of Queenscove, 4ft 1/2in tall, about medium weight for her size, with drak brown hair and deep green eyes, has the magical Gift of healing.

Ilane, daughter of Keladry(Kel) and Dom of Masbolle, Godchild of Neal and Yuki of Queenscove, Grandchild of Baroness Ilane and Baron Piers of Mindelan and of Lord Richard and Lady Lorin of Masbolle, 4ft 1in tall, medium weight, with very dark brown hair and blue-green eyes(green when angry).

Ulasim, son of Aly and Nawat of Rajmuat in the Copper Ises, Godchild of Queen Dovasary of the Copper Ises and General Fesgao of Copper Ises, Grandchild of Baroness Alanna the Lioness and Baron George Cooper of Pirate's Swoop, Great-Grandchild of Baron Sir Myles of Olu, 4ft 1 1/2in tall, skinny yet well built, medium brown hair with a light red tint, hazel eyes, and has the Sight and the abilaty to shape-shift into a crow.

Prince Jasson II, son of Prince Roald and Princess Shinko of Conte, Godchild of Kel of Mindelan and Masbolle, and Neal of Queenscove, Grandchild of King Jontathan and Queen Thayet of Conte, Great-Great-Grandchild of decesed King Jasson of Conte known as the Conceor, 4ft 1/4in tall, well built, blue-black hair and very very deep sappire blue eyes( said to resemble Old King Jasson more than his grandfather), has the Conte gift of magic.

Rikash, son of Daine and Numair of Wild Tower, Godchild of Alanna the Lioness of Pirate's Swoop and Olu, Baron George of Pirate's Swoop, Ouna, and Sergeant Ogunsanwo, Grandchild of Sarra, lesser Goddess of healing, and of Weryin the hunt god of the north, 4ft 3in tall, skinny yet strong, brown-black hair with black eyes, has the Magical gift and Wild magic.

Alanna or Ala, daughter of Raoul and Buri of Golden Lake and Malorie's Peak, Godchild of Alanna the Lioness, Baron George of Pirate's Swoop, King Jontathan, and Queen Thayet, Grandchild of Lord Alex and Lady Karan of Golden Lake, 4ft 1 3/4in tall, well built, black hair brown eyes.


	2. Children of Kel and Yuki

Chapter 1

At age eight Ilane, daugther of Keladry and Domitan of Masbolle, and Kelandry, daugther of Nealan and Yukimi of Queenscove were at the royol palace watching the pages pratice staff fighting. Just then the great bell rang and the ran off to find their mothers.

"I want to be a knight!" said Kelandry.

"I want to also!" said Ilane.

"How about we tell them now." said Kelandry happly outside her parents rooms were thery were to meet their mothers.

"Alright." said Ilane as she opened the door.

Their mothers were sitting at a Yamani table drinking tea, look at their daughters.

"What do you want now Ilane?" asked Kel.

"I want to be a knight like you and Uncle Meathead, I mean Uncle Neal." Ilane said.

"As do I Mother." said Kelandry.

Keladry or Kel and Yuki looked at each other than at their daughters,

"You have to ask you father Ilane." said Kel to her daughter.

" Same goes for you Kelandry." said Yuki to her daughter.

-------------------------------------------------------Later That Day----------------------------------------------------------------

Neal and Dom walked into the room for Lunch only to discover Kel was teaching the girls how to fight with a staff.

"What is going on here?" asked both men.

"Both of you owe your fathers an explanation." said Yuki as she walked into the room.

"Papa, I want to be a knight." said Kelandry to her father.

"As do I , Dad." said Ilane.

"Well it looks as if your Mother has agreed and so will I, on one condtion. No beating up all the bullies." said Dom to his daughter with a grin.

" I wish you didn't Kelandry, but if you want to I will not stop you." said Neal to his daughter quietly.

"Who would like some food and tea?" asked Yuki and Kel togather.

"Come on Meathead, lets eat!"said Dom.

"We got two years to prepare them Neal, that will help." said Kel.

"Lets hope so." said Neal.


	3. Child of Aly and Nawet

Disclaimer: I own nothing, Queen of Fantesy Tamora Pierce does.\

Reviewers: I am sorry about the spelling, my computer has no spell cheack and I have to now pay my cousin to do it.

Child of Aly and Nawet

April 4, 474 H.E.

Aly was working on some spy reports when her only son ,Ulasim, walked into her office and sat down.

"Do you need something, Ulasim?" asked Aly.

"Can I be a knight in Tortall like Gradma Alanna and Uncle Alan?" asked Ulasim straight faced.

Aly studied her son for a moment than replied, "Ulasim, you just turned eight, why do you ask now and not in two years?" asked Aly.

"I want to go now so I can learn to fit in and their style of fighting." said Ulasim quietly.

"Let's wait and talk with your father tonight after supper." said Aly calmly.

"O.k." said Ulasim as he got up.

Aly watch as he left the room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------That Night-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ulasim waited patiently for supper to end and was glad when it did. As his parents, sister, and himself moved to their privte living room, he began to think of what he'd say. As everyone sat down he remained standing.

"What do you want son.?" asked his father Nawet.

"Father, I wish to be a knight in Tortall." annoced Ulasim.

"When did you decide this?" asked his father.

"When Uncle Alan wrote me about the hill bandits." replied Ulasim.

"Nawet, I think its a good idea." said his mother.

"We were going to send you and your sister, Junai, to your Gradparents for the summer, but now it looks as if you may be moving there with their approvel." his father told him.

"If I hear you can't keep up, I'll come get you myself." his mother told him.

"Yes, mother." said Ulasim.

Will you send me any new weapons you can after I leave?" asked his sister Junai.

"Of corse." he told her.

"You both leave a week from tomorrow." said Nawet.

"Yes father." both he and his sister replied.

"Off to bed both of you, now" said his mother.

They left and went to their rooms.

----------------------------------------------------------Two Weeks Later---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ulasim was standing at the rail waiting for the ship to dock. His sister was stand next to him pukeing over the rail, it seems that like Gradma Alanna, she didn't do well on boats.

"You alright, Junai?" asked Ulasim when she stopped.

"I will be when we get on shore." replied his sister.

Ten mintues later the ship docked in Pirate's Swoop, home of his Grandparents.His sister hurriedly got off while he helped a sailor carry off their luggage. Off to the right of the dock waited Grandfather George, Uncle Tom, Aunt Sarah, Uncle Alan, and Maude.

"Ulasim, come here young man and greet your Grandfather." his grandfather said.

"Hey Grandpa, where is Grandma Alanna?" he asked after he hugged his grandpa.

"She will be here tonight, she had to go to the palace earlier this week." repied his grandfather.

"And were is are greetin young man?" asked both of his uncles.

He went over and hugged both uncles then his aunt.

"Lets go up to the Keep and get you settled in, its two hours to supper, then we can talk afterwords." Said his grandfather.

With the help of servents they moved into to large rooms within the Keep.

Ulasim was unpacking when his Uncle Alan came into the room.

"Ulasim is something wrong?" he asked.

"Uncle Alan, what do you think of me becomeing a knight for Tortall?" Ulasim asked him.

"I think its a great idea," he said," do your parents know?"

"Yes, they do. But its up to Grandpa and Grandma, because i want to stay for two years before I start page training to learn Tortall customs and such." replied Ulasim.

"I believe they will say yes, but what of your sister?" ask his Uncle.

"She wants to be a spy. She can spae-shift as can I." replied Ulasim as he unpacked his long bow.

"Wait till after supper than ask them." said his uncle as he walked towards the door.

"See you at supper." said Ulasim.

"Change into some nice close, we will be having guests." said his uncle before he closed the door.

"O.k." said Ulasim.

He countine unpacking, than changed his close.

-------------------------------------------------------Supper & After------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ulasim dressed in a deep blue tunic and breeches, with a black shirt. On his belt he carried a short sword and a dagger in plain black sleaths. He walked next door to his sister room, to see what she was dressed in, and knocked on the door.

"Junai, hurry up. I am supposed to escourt you to supper." he yelled.

"Just a mintue, I got to finish putting on my jewary." Junai yelled at him.

Two mintues later Junai came out in a emerald green skirt and a black blouse. On her ears was two emerald ear drops, along with wrist daggers.

"You look great, Junai!" he exclaimed.

"Thank you, Ulasim." Junai said as she ofered him her arm.

He toke her arm and they began walking to the dining room, when they ran into Uncle Alan and a young girl, who was tall with dark skin and black eyes, about Ulasim's age.

"Hello Uncle Alan. Who is this young beuty with you?" asked Ulasim.

"This is Alanna or Ala of Golden Lake." his uncle replied.

Ulasim let go of his sister and bowed to her saying, " I am Ulasim of Rajmuat."

"Please to meet you Ulasim, how about you escourt me and let Alan escourt your sister..?" she replied.

"Junai, pleased to meet you." replied Junai.

"I think it's a good idea." said his uncle as he toke Junai's arm.

"O.k. It's fine with me." said Ulasim.

"Then lets go." replied Ala.

They all headed to the dining room and the men helped the ladies to their seats then help themselves when Ulasim's grandparents and another couple walked into the room and took their seats. A few mintues later supper was served and they began to eat.

An hour later everyone retired to the sitting room. Ulasim sat in a corner.

"Mom, Dad, I think Ulasim has something to ask you." said his Uncle Alan as he sat down.

Ulasim garled at him than turned to his grandparents, "It can wait till tomarrow." he said quietly.

"Tell us now ,Ulasim, while I am here." replied his Grandma Alanna.

"Grandma, Grandpa, I want to be a knight of Toratll." annoced Ulasim.

"Why do you tell us now and not in two years when your ten?"asked his grandfather.

"I want to stay here and learn the customs and style of fighting." Ulasim replied.

"Do your parents know?" asked his grandmother.

"Yes, but they say its up to you because I'll be staying with you." Ulasim replied.

"Well I say its a great idea!" exclaimed his grandfather.

"As do I." said his gradmother.

"You have to write them a letter so I can get the rest of my stuff." Ulasim told them.

"I'll have a letter ready for the ship in the morning when they sail back." his grandmother told him.

"Now if you would escourt your sister and Ala to their rooms and go to yours, please." said his grandfather.

"Of course." He replied as he got up.

They left the room for their own.

After escourting them to their rooms Ulasim returned to his own to change into his night shirt and read a book, History Of Tortall, till he fell asleep.


	4. Child of Prince Roald & Princess Shinko

Discliamer: I own nothing.

Child Of Prince Roald and Princess Shinko

He stood poudly like his Grandfather, King Jonathan IV, and his Father, Prince Roald. His hair was black-blue with deep sappire blue eyes, deeper than the kings, it was said that he had much resemblance with King Jasson, also known as the Conquor, who doubled the size of Tortall about a hundred years ago.

Prince Jasson II walked into his father's office and toke a seat across from him. Since his grandfather's heart attack his father ,Prince Roald, was helping oversee half of the kingdom and sometimes more.

"You wish to see me, father?" Prince Jasson asked.

"As you know in a year you can become a page, what I am asking you is do you want to wait an extra year and start with Kelandry, Ilane, Alanna's grandson Ulasim, and possilbly Rikash and Ala." replied his father.

"I would love to, but tradian states that a Royal Heir to the Trone must take his Ordeal between ages eighteen and nineteen." Prince Jasson replied.

"Your grandfather started a year late and still followed tradition as can you." replied his father.

"Then I will began in two years father." Prince Jasson said.

His father replied,"Fine, now leave me while I finish my work."

"As you wish." Replied Jasson.

He got up and left the room, to find Rikash.

Ten mintues later he found Rikash in the Royal Library looking for a book in the weapons section,

"Rikash, are you going to ask your parent if you can become a knight or not?" asked Prince Jasson, "My father said I can start in two years instead of one with Ilane, Kelandry, Ulasim (Alanna's grandson), Ala, and you."

"I am asking tonight and if they say yes I'll start in two years like you." he replied.

"O.k. I going get a book on Old King Jasson, want to come?" asked Prince Jasson.

"No, I got to go work do a paper for my father on Gallan swordmanship." he replied.

"Alright, let me know what they say." said Prince Jasson as he walked off.


	5. Child of Daine and Numair

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Child of Daine and Numair

His namesake was a stormwing who died helping the Tortallan armies in the Immortals War and a friend of his parents in the end. He was tall for his age at 4'9" tall he was gaining on his father.

Rikash walked into his father's study with a heavy book on Gallan swordmanship and took a seat at small desk his father let him use, while his father read over a document.

"Father, I have somthing to ask you." Rikash said aloud.

"What is it son?" asked his father.

"Can I be a knight with Jasson, Ilane, Kelandry, Ala, and Alanna grandson, Ulasim?" Rikash asked at almost a dead whisper.

His father asked, "You don't want to be a scholar or a great mage like me?"

"Father, I want to travel, learn to fight, and how to command armies, not read for the rest of my life." replied Rikash.

"I'll give my approval, if you promise to keep up with your mage studies and scholar studies." said his father, "And if you don't I'll bring you back here and get Skysong after you."

"Yes, father, I'll ask mom tonight." Rikash replied.

"You don't have to son, I am right behind you." replied his mother.

Rikash turn his head around quick to see his mother standing behind him with a big smile.

"You can be a knight in two years with the same rules as your father." his mother said sturnly.

"Of course, Mom." Rikash replied as he got up to leave.

"Were are you going son?" asked his father.

"To tell Jasson, and get more ink." replied Rikash.

"Don't take too long son." his mother said, "We are going home tomorrow morning."

Rikash asked, "Do you want me to tell Sarrugani?"

"I already told her, she will be leaving tonight." his mother replied.

"She Shape-Shifting?" aske Rikash.

"Yes, now go." replied his mother.

He left the room for Prince Jasson's in the Royal wing.

He knocked on the door five mintues later, to be allowed in.

"Jasson, I can be a knight as long as I keep my mage and scholar studies up!" yelled Rikash.

"Thats great now we have two years to learn with Ilane, Kelandry, Ulasim, and possibly Ala." he said.

"I got to go get ink and began on that swordmanship book, were leaving tomarrow." Rikash said

"Hey, why don't you go to Pirate's Swoop in a week with all of us so we can learn togather!" he wondered.

"I'll ask, Aunt Alanna has some books I want to read anyway." Rikash pointed out.

"Send me a note." he replied.

"Alright." said Rikash as he walked out and headed for the palace stores.


	6. Child of Raoul and Buri

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Child of Raoul and Buri

Buri loved her daughter and took her on every Rider mission she could, since she still help out, and wasn't surprised when the question came up.

"Mom, can I be a knight?" asked Alanna or Ala.

"Only if your father approves." said Buri.

Ala hurried off to find her father, they had been a Pirate's Swoop for two days now and Raoul had began to teach Ulasim how to ride and joust.

She found them in a open field next to the Keep, and wait for her father to notice she was there. A few mintues later he rode over on his warhorse, Golden Fire, and dismounted.

"Ala, what is it?" he asked.

"Papa, can I be a knight like you?" asked Ala.

"Yes, on three conditions." replied her father, " One tell your mother, two no beat up bully unchivalrously, and three always be a sponsor."

"One I told mom already and she said its up to you, two of course, three, planned to anyway." Ala replied.

"Good, in about a week Prince Jasson, Rikash, Ilane, and Kelandry are coming here to learn from Aunt Alanna, Uncle George, Uncle Alan, and Uncle Thom." said her father.

"O.k. so I'll be staying here a while then?" asked Ala.

"You all start in two years, so for those two years you all will be moved for place to place learning different types of fighting." said Buri as she came up behind her daughter.

Startled Ala whiped around quickly and looked at her mother a mintue before replying, "Where all will we be going?"

"Besides here Trebond, Masbolle, Queenscove, the Royal Forest, the Bazir." replied her mother.

"Four months at each place?" asked Ala.

"Yes, with Trebond and Masbolle during the hotest parts of the summer and the Royal Forest and the Bazir in the winter." replied her father.

"What of spring and fall?" asked Ulasim as he rode up.

"Spring will be here or Queenscove and the others are a part of fall." said Buri.

At that time bell rang to sumen everyone to the Keep for lunch with the Baron and his sons.

"Will talk more when everyone gets here, Ala." said her father as Ulasim stabled the mount he used.

"Why not after lunch?" asked Ulasim.

"I have to leave and escourt the Prince and his friends here with Kel, Daine, and Numair.

Ala hugged her father, "See you soon, Father."

Ala and Ulasim walked up to the Keep for lunch and for lessons in fighting with knieves.


	7. Two Years Later

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Two Years Later

The past two years they learned alot at each place they visited, knives and archery at Pirate's Swoop, spear and horsemanship at Masbolle, tracking, weather, and whipmanship in the Royal Forest, the axe and healing at Queenscove, the sword, dagger, and mountian survial in Trebond, and desart survail and horse breeding with the Bazhir. They returned to Pirate's Swoop for the summer changed, yet closer. Kelandry quicker in thinking and commading, Ilane quietier, yet loud in mind, Ulasim more spy like and knowable, Prince Jasson became more a leader and commader, Rikash practical and understanding, Ala broader in mind and spirit.

On their last day at Pirate's Swoop everyone gathered in the dining hall were all their techers and parents and some grandparents gave gifts to each of the six.

Baron George of Pirate's Swoop gave them hidden waist daggers, Daine gave bows that shifted to their size and such when they grasped them, Numair rings spelled so that they could talk to each other when sepreated, but hopefully not for pranks. Dom gave them each a special made spear with a 10in leaf shaped blade weighted down, Kel gave each a saddle bag with special pockets, Lord Raoul a set of spell maps, Buri throwing knieves, and a town headsman a whip. Neal a small single headed war axe, Yuki a shukusen(the boys like the excises), Baron Coram of Trebond and his wife Rispah a sword and dagger. The Bazhir sent burnooses, Prince Roald and Princess Shinko gave bruise balm, Sir Myles and his wife gave history books, Aly, Nawat, Junai gave weopons and armor cleaning kits.

"What did you get us, Lioness?" asked Ilane.

"If you all will step outside I'll show you,"she replied mysteriously.

They walked outside into the courtyard to see six macnifigant horses!

"Which one is whose?" asked Rikash.

"Starting from the left I'll call your name and you go get your horse." she said.

"One question before we do, who is to pay for their feed, stalls, and such while at the palace?" asked Ala.

"King Jonathan and Queen Thayet are as their present." said Alanna.

"Oh." replied Ala.

"Now starting from the left, Ilane, Ala, Rikash, Kelandry, Ulasim, and Prince Jasson."

Each went up to their horse slowly, grasped the lead rope, and examained them. Ilane horse was a calm, black mare with a white blaze, about 15 and 3/4 hands tall, and smart. Ala horse was restless blue roan gelding, about 16 hands tall and intellagent. Rikash horse was intellagent, calm, stallion, black with a white mane and tail, about 16 and 7/8 hands tall. Kelandry horse was a tempermental gray gelding, broad, about 15 3/4 hands tall. Ulasim had a smart golden mare with a cream mane and black tail, about 16 hands tall. Prince Jasson horse was a huge, restless yet smart dun stallion with black mane and tail, about 16 3/4 hands tall, and broad.

"What will you call them?" asked Alanna.

"I think Nari." said Ilane.

"Windspirit I believe." said Ala.

"Scholar, will fit." said Rikash.

"Thundercloud will do." said Kelandry.

"Goddess, my beauty." said Ulasim.

"General for this boy." said Prince Jasson

"Each one comes with all the nessacry tack need including for jousting." said Baron George.

"Also they have been taught spoken commands, so you won't have to use the spur." put in Daine.

"They are trained as warhorses and about four years old each." included Kel.

"Their also big for you so you can go into them." said Prince Roald.

"You will get to ride them to the palace and use them for training." Alanna said.

"But for now we will stable them, eat dinner, and pack." Dom told them.

After stabling their new mounts and eating supper, they went to their rooms to finish any last minute packing and try out their rings.

"Hey, Ulasim do have you finish reading my book on the Immortals War?" asked Rikash.

"Yes, do you you want it now?" Ulasim asked.

"Please. Ala do you still want to barrow that book on magical stones?" Rikash asked.

"Not now, but yes. Kelandry have you seen my three Yamani throwing stars? asked Ala.

"You left them in here last night when you sharpened them." replied Kelandry.

"Be over in a minute to get them." said Ala.

"Jasson, do you have my wheltstone for my arrowheads?" asked Ilane.

"Yes, I brarrowed it two days ago, I'll bring it over." replied Jasson.

"O.k. Kelandry do you want barrow my book on immortals? asked Ilane.

"Yes, I'll come get it." replied Kelandry.

This is how it went on well into the night, till Numair came and told them to go to bed.

The next morning they loaded most their belongings into a cart that was being drivin by two servant of the Princess, and the rest into their saddle bags, along with them was their parents or grandparents, in Ulasims case for his parents left after they did, and Sir Myles and his wife.

----------------------------------------The Palace-----------------------------------------------------------

They entered Corus a week later, an hour after going through midday heactic, they stop at the front of the palace.

"Me and my boys will take your fine horses." a holster told them as they dismounted.

"Place them in the page stables, please Stefen." George asked.

"Of course." and he help take the horse away.

As they collected their saddle bags Daine yelled, "Hurry up so we can meet your training master, youngsters."

They followed their parents to the training master's office, then took turns listuning to the same speech on what was expected of them.

After sayng good bye and promising to write they were lead to their rooms by Salma, who was head of the pages and squires wings. Their rooms were girls on one side and boys on another at the very end.

While unpacking they talked to each other about what they would do for a month till training starts.

"I think we should get our page uniforms than explore the palace, city, and practice." Ulasim told them.

"I agree. How about we get are uniforms tomorrow morning, explore for the rest of day, then go to the city the day after with haMinch's permission." said Rikash.

"Lets do that and then in the evenings go to one of the indoor practice courts and practice or to the Royal Library." said Ala.

"Alright starting tomorrow that will be are plan for two days than will seperate and work only till the evening." said Prince Jasson.

Thats was their scheduel for next few weeks, helping each other in some ways and not in other, but it work out for the best. Finally the day sponsors would choose them and the day they would meet their enemies...


End file.
